A new beginning- Lifestream
by aer-seph4eva
Summary: NEW UPDATE EVERYBODY. HUMOR AND ANGST ALL ROLLED INTO ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! This story will contain Setzer/ Terra/ Edgar/ Sabin/ Locke triangles (Wow huh?) AND WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS OF THE ENDING. WARNING. THIS FIC WILL BE AN EPIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. CHAPTER 1

****

FF6

****

A new beginning- Lifestream

****

Disclaimer

Yeah like I own Squaresoft's FF6. I wish. If I did there would surely be more Setzer in the game and a much longer plot, with Kefka looking even more Kawaii. 

Now this is my first FF6 fic so please try to be nice.

WARNING- This story will contain Setzer/ Terra/ Edgar/ Sabin/ Locke triangles (Wow huh?) so if you don't like any of these characters going with Terra, I advise you to look for another story which may tickle your fancy like Terra/Strago. (ewwww!)

Oh yeah, If you haven't completed the game, I'm just telling you that this fic will have lots of spoilers, so either play the game or don't blame me if I traumatized your soul by telling you what happens at the end.

Oh yeah. One final addition. Sorry Shadow fans but our loved ninja will not be in this fic as I have turned him into a martyr like what happened in the game. Gomen.

****

Now that is out of the way.....

On with the fic!!!!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was finally over. Kefka had been destroyed will all his evil essence being thrown away to the wind. All of the twelve heroes plummeted down onto the rocky ground as Kefka's levitation magic lost its power over them.

The female ex-general Celes, was the first to rise out of consciousness. Her infamous golden Empire armour was singed and ripped beyond repair. Several gashes were marred across her arms and legs as she struggled to stand. The tremors beneath her feet began to fluctuate from earth shattering movements to minor shaking causing her to almost lose her balance again. Her ice blue eyes slowly opening as she saw for the first time her surroundings after the 'Great Battle'. Her mangled blonde locks blew in her way as she saw that all her team mates were strewn across the area, blotches of blood scattered among the lying bodies as Celes with-held a gasp for air.

"Everyone..." Celes gasped, cringing at the sight. For a once cold hearted general, her heart had melted when she discovered true friends and just seeing like this seemed to make her heart throb with pain as tears began to well up.

Her eyes unconsciously followed the red stain trail of blood, a lump catching in her throat as she hoped more than anything that what she was seeing wasn't real.

"LOCKE!!!!" Celes screamed out, ignoring the on coming pain which exploded in her leg as she lunged towards her beloved treasure hunter. Her knees hitting the ground as she ignored the scrapes and burning of her injured limbs. One of her hands instantly grasping her necklace in fear as her other hand touched Locke's unscathed face. From what Celes could see from the knowledge she had learnt from the Empire, it seemed that Locke had an open fracture on his left elbow, his clothes torn to tatters as he had a variety of other abrasions scattered among his body yet from how his chest was rising and falling, he seemed to be still alive. His sandy blonde locks covered his face as a gave a deep moan before it turned into a coughing fit. Splatters of crimson blood escaped his cracked lips which trailed down his chin and onto the general's fingers.

"Locke...." Celes repeated in a more soothing voice, brushing the hair out of his face as his eyes were scrunched up tight which was more than likely due to the pain of his injuries and that of the blood, leaking down out of his back. The sight Celes saw was nothing more gory than she had seen before yet tears streaked her face as she knew that her own magic had began to fade during Kefka's battle. Her eyes instantly widened in thought as she searched the inventory in her left boot, her heart almost leaping for joy as she found that she had a large wad of unopened Ex-potions with her. Rubbing the tears from her eyes away, she quickly brushed the bangs out of her eyes as she took out and popped open the lid of the potion before thrusting the blue bottle to the young man's lips. The blonde fighter watched with anxiety and concern as the blue liquid seeped into the man's mouth, as Celes rubbed his throat softly, eliciting a moan of disgust as the foul tasting liquid crept down Locke's throat.

"Hey... Locke?" Celes softly murmured near his ear, watching with delight as some of the wounds began to close up on the treasure hunter's body. Her mind was oblivious to the shaking surroundings as she looked at the man before her.

__

'After all... If he doesn't live, why would I need to?'

..................

"Uggh..." His face screwed up slightly as he tried to turn his head to the sound of the voice. The soft melodic voice which reminded him off soft wind chimes his lost lover Rachel used to make in her shop.

'Am I in heaven,' was the blonde man's first thought as he smelt a mixture of blood and what seemed as a soft fragrant perfume. His eyes opened slowly in a haze, as a image of a young woman sat near him. Her hair in curly disarray, a beautiful pale ethereal face with large innocent eyes and small pouty lips.

His hand reflexively went to grab the form in front of him. To find and pray that it wasn't a mirage. Yet when his hand grabbed a solid thigh, his hand tensed, before slowly relaxing. 

.................

"Locke..." Celes stated once more, slightly blushing at the intimate contact of the man she loved touching her leg. The thought was instantly broken when a small whisper left the treasure hunters lips.

"Ugh...Terra..." the blonde haired man moaned, as he lifted his free hand to wipe away the sweat off his forehead as he turned his head to the damsel before him. His eyes widened a fraction expecting to see locks of green, he saw a head of dull blonde and instead of eyes the shade of the purest green, he saw eyes the colour of cold shards of ice.

"Celes?...Uh...Where's Terra?!?" Locke moaned, forcing himself to sit up as he instantly retracted his hand from the girl's thigh. The look of anger on Celes' face went unnoticed to Locke as he placed a hand on his temple, trying to recollect the jumbled thoughts in his mind on what had happened....

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

From Locke's POV.

Kefka let out a high pitched squeal as he launched yet another 'Fallen Angel' spell rendering the great Figarian King Edgar, Setzer and himself with an inch left of life. No..... that didn't happen... Terra pushed me out of the way and was attacked with the cursed angel spell. The Megalomaniac clown snarled in anger as he swept down a ten hit combo upon Terra, knocking her body into a 'wound' state. Setzer at that moment of time managed to throw out a whole pack of his 'doom cards' while at the same time, summoning a Life 2 for Terra and a Cure 3 for the whole party, leaving all of the party reenergized. I then rushed forwards, holding my Atma weapon tightly with my Genji gloves, causing two critical hits upon the crazed maniac wishing more than anything that I didn't give the Offering relic to Celes from how Kefka made quick work of her.

Another set of cards and a Gradeus swipe from the agile Setzer caught Kefka off guard giving me the chance to summon Haste 2. Edgar, getting his excitement running, decided to use 'Auto crossbow' rushing forward in an almost 'Kami Kazi' way pausing the clown's attack just as Terra morphed into her Esper form. Her pink and white feathers blew around her as she summoned her most powerful attack Ultima twice crossed with Gem box and X-magic.

The magic "Ultima..." was rarely ever used due to the sheer intensity of raw power and consumption of MP. I winced, covering my hands over my face as I heard the slow trembling of power, and a blue form of smoke rising from within the ground and forming around Kefka, swallowing him up in a blue light. I remembered on I almost 'pitied' him as I smelt the repulsive smell of burning flesh. The mangled screams he cried out before he went deathly silent. When the screaming stopped, I instantly looked up at the down-trodden angel. His once golden feathers singed and showing bone. His eyes dilated in horror, before snarling as dashing towards Terra head on. I remember pulling out my last piece of Magicite and chanting out 'Alexander'. 

The Ancient Magi warrior appeared from the heavens in all its glory. The monstrous knight towered over Kefka's form before shooting a great beam of white light upon his victim. That was the last thing I saw as everything disappeared out of existence.....

So what do you guys think for the beginning of my Epic. A little angsty and gory at the beginning ne? I probably should have warned you. Oh yeah, I am sorry to the Celes fans for making Locke be so harsh on her, I'll make it up to you in the later chapters I promise. 

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of the fic. If it is a hit or a miss. I am always looking in the FF fanfiction area yet I see very few ff6 epics which generalise in romance with Terra. Oh yeah for all you EDG/TER fans. I really want to say SORRY since they won't be the ending couple. It's just that I have seen too many E/T fics and I want to be different and unique like I try to do with all my fics. I think I should stop now since I'm babbling but please, could you review my fic. It will help me to write faster.

Ja ne

Aer_Seph4eva

Any quotes? Comments?

Email me at Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


	2. CHAPTER 1 part 2

****

FF6

****

A new beginning- Lifestream

****

Disclaimer

Insert favourite disclaimer..........

Yay, I actually got 4 reviews. Ah well it is better than nothing. I should create a more enticing blurb. Anyhow this story will contain Setzer/ Terra/ Edgar/ Sabin/ Locke love pentagons so if you don't like these characters (which would be pretty pathetic since these are all the most popular characters) please do not read.

Anyhow... Now that is out of the way...

On with the fic...

In the last chapter....

.................................................................................................................................

The Ancient Magi warrior appeared from the heavens in all its glory. The monstrous knight towered over Kefka's form before shooting a great beam of white light upon his victim. That was the last thing I saw as everything disappeared out of existence...

.................................................................................................................................

"LOCKE!! LOCKE!!" Celes screamed out, bringing Locke back to reality yet he still had a glazed look over his eyes on upon an image, which Celes had a good idea about. Anger rose inside of Celes, whether out of jealousy or fear, the female ex-general didn't know as she had a sudden impulse to... 

"Celes!!! What the heck was that for?!?!" Locke all but shouted, rubbing his sore cheek, his tongue checking for any loose teeth as he glared accusingly at the woman by him. Forcing himself to stand up using the Atma sword for support, he had a quick search of what was left of the battlefield. All his friends were scattered among the area as he noticed for the first time that the area was trembling and was increasing with a larger intensity after each second.

Locke's eyes instantly locked (A.N. no pun intended) upon Terra's form before he rushed to her side leaving Celes, on the floor where she sat motionless.

"Baka..." Celes cursed herself, ignoring the tingling of her fingers from where she slapped Locke. Standing up slowly from her kneeling position, her legs trembled at the sight she witnessed of Locke holding Terra in what looked like an intimate embrace.

A lump grew in her throat, which she strained to push down, as her eyes began to slowly sting. Her legs felt like weights as she forced herself over to the blonde haired treasure hunter who was checking the half Espian's pulse.

"Locke...." The Ex-general began but was instantly cut off as the young thief hushed her.

"Don't bother me now Celes. Just... go away and check if everyone else is all right..." Locke said vehemently, in a tone that seemed so foreign to the blonde hero's lips but sounding more like the cold General Celes herself. Celes took a small step back as she tried to hold back a sob. Her normal serious face was now displaying signs of anxiety and anguish as she turned her back from what she thought was her beloved.

'Don't be stupid Celes. Locke's right. Everyone is hurt and I have to put aside my feelings,' Celes thought as she eyed the artist Relm and Gau on the floor to her far left. Rushing up to the young girl and finding that she had only fainted, Celes took out a bottle of Phoenix Down and forced the girl to swallow. She watched for a moment, the small movements of Relm's fingers before rushing over to Gau's body. Feeling for a pulse, Celes was relieved as she saw the boy's chest rise and fall yet one thing, which un-nerved her was that Gau's face was a slight blue meaning...

"He's poisoned!" Celes blurted out, as a scrambling occurred behind her, realising it was Relm. Her eyes slightly teary as she walked to the young boy.

"Is he gonna be all right?!?" Relm asked quietly, bending down and placing her hand on the boy's head. Using the little magic she had, left within her, she managed to chant out a Cure 2 and a remedy bringing Gau out of his wounded state.

"Gau okay?" The Veldt boy asked, looking down at himself before grinning wildly. His shaggy blonde mane covering half of his face as he looked at the girl before him.

"Relm help Gau?" Gau questioned, kneeling up and staring into the young girl's eyes intensely, causing her to blush as she nodded slightly.

"You Gau's hero. I.O.U!!!" He laughed, pointing a finger into Relm's shoulder as the young artist squirmed back in embarrassment. Celes smiled slightly at the kawaii kid's scene before the tremors below her reminded her of where she was. 

"Relm, since you still have a little magic left. Go and help the others." Celes ordered. Relm instantly nodded, rushing over to what looked like the Relm's grandfather Strago. The general watched the girl emit a faint light as she chanted out her cure spell before feeling a tugging upon her leg, noticing that Gau was looking up at her.

"Gau still have dry meat. Gau wanna help," the blonde haired boy said with determination, making Celes slightly smile due to the simplicity of his language.

"Go and help then," Celes said kindly, watching Gau grin and leap to the other side of the room. Celes turned back towards the middle of the room and noticed that Locke was still all over Terra. Refusing to think about them as a couple, 'after all, generals don't have emotions,' she reminded herself, she went up to Umaro and Gogo. She gave a Phoenix down to both of them and watched as they fell out of their wounded state.

"Uga...Uga?!?!" The Sasquatch Umaro questioned; scratching his white furry head and yawning as Gogo instantly copied making Celes laugh lightly.

"Umaro, go help the others. Gogo come with me," the blonde haired general commanded as she watched Umaro bound up and search for his loyal companion Mog the dancing moogle.

Spotting Setzer in the corner, Celes rushed off towards the gambling pilot as Gogo instantaneously followed her.

"Setzer, Setzer.." Celes called out, patting the silver haired man's cheek; blue eyes widening in surprise as violet ones slowly opened.

"Maria?" Was the first word, which left the gambler's mouth, which made Celes slightly frown.

'What is it with men thinking I'm somebody else. First Locke thought I was Terra, now Setzer thinks I'm Maria,' Celes fumed mentally as she help Setzer sit up as the general automatically checked for injuries while re-assuring Setzer for the 4th time that she wasn't Maria.

"NO SETZER I'M NOT MARIA!! I can't sing as good as her. It's me Celes." Celes soothed as Setzer rubbed his temples and sighed.

"We survived?" The silver haired gambler moaned looking at the young general's face before noticing the bright colourful clothed man that he easily identified as Gogo.

"God... Now I know that I am the luckiest man on the planet," the silver haired man chuckled, looking down at himself, seeing that his leather coat was torn beyond repair and that there were flecks of blood upon his shirt which he identified as his own. As he began to slowly stand up, he saw a few stones trembling across the ground which he knew only meant two things.

"Celes, is it just me or is this room trembling 'cause it's about to collapse?" Setzer questioned as he managed to stand up on his feet with the general's help.

"This place is trembling but as for collapsing, I'm not too sure...but...um... would you like a potion or something?!?!" Celes replied, to which Setzer shook his head.

"No I don't need any, give it to someone else. All I need are my lucky cards and a good night's rest." The gambler said as he placed his hands in his coat pockets.

"Gogo found something." Came a voice behind Celes as she turned and saw a body what looked like to be the Figaro brother Sabin due to his short blonde cropped hair.

"WHERE ARE THEY??!!" Somebody screamed behind the female general as she whipped her head around to look at the shock stricken face of Setzer, who seemed to be searching his coat and all of his pockets for something.

"Where's what Setzer??!?" Celes asked, truly surprised at the outburst from the normally composed Poker face gambler.

"I...I...I've lost my lucky deck of cards.. Noooooooooooooo!!!! My gambling career has came to an end!!!" Setzer moaned, one hand tugging in his silver hair while the other trembled around his Gradeus sword. Everyone did a sweat drop (and the typical anime fall over) at the pilot's remark, to let the shock past them. It was Celes who shouted first. 

"WHAT!?!? SETZER YOUR DUMB CARDS AREN'T IMPORTANT NOW!!! We still have to see if everyone is okay so we can get out of here," Celes all but shouted in fury.

'God that man is so focussed on gambling. God I swear it is gonna kill him one day.'

Setzer pouted slightly as he had another search through his pockets, whimpering slightly, as his search remained futile, as they weren't there. Celes walked off to help Sabin as Gogo gave one last smile at Setzer before following after Celes.

"But...but they were my favourite pack of cards as they helped me win my first Poker game." The scarred and utterly traumatized man whined as he plodded slowly after Celes and Gogo, having a first time look around since he had woken up.

"Oh hush," the blonde general retorted. "If you just be quiet, maybe one of us will pity you enough and buy you a new deck of cards," Celes snapped, bending over to Sabin's side and giving the martial artist her last Phoenix down. This followed immediately by a weak cure, which was instantly imitated by Gogo sending Sabin back to full health.

Sabin opened his eyes slowly, as his vision was all hazy. His mind tried to think off his last moments to which he entered the wounded state in the battle with Kefka.

"Maybe I'm in heaven?" Sabin said dryly to himself as he saw a figure approach him with sandy long blond hair and some sort of armoured clothing. There was only one person he knew and loved that had the same hair colour and wore that style dress, he thought as his face turned into a large smile as he felt a Phoenix down bottle raised to his lips soon followed by two cure spells.

"Edgar, brother, is that you?!?" The blonde muscle man asked hopefully before getting shocked by a slap to his face, which strangely enough made his vision clear. He blinked a few times as the sight he thought was his brother was none than that of the ex-empire general Celes.

"Ur...Heh, Heh, Heh... Since you're here. Does it mean we were sent to hell then?" Sabin laughed nervously as he was rewarded with another slap on his other cheek.

"Baka... Do I look like your dumb brother? That annoying, obnoxious king?" Celes snarled angrily as Sabin sweat dropped with fear and laughed weakly.

"Well... you kinda do when your hair looks like it does now, and when you are this close to me." The fist fighter said, bringing his arms up to protect his face as he expected another hit from Celes.

'Brother was right. She's as cold as ice unlike Terra.'

"Hey who looks like me?!?!" Came a call from the other side of the room as Setzer, Celes, Gogo and Sabin turned to see Relm, Strago and Edgar walk up towards them.

"Brother!!" Sabin exclaimed, and with renewed energy, somersaulted up, shocking Celes who was sitting by him in the process as he rushed forward to hug his brother.

"Hey, hey, watch the ribs Bro," Edgar laughed, squirming slightly in discomfort as Sabin released him and bent his head in apology.

"Sorry Bro, sometimes I forget my own strength," he chuckled to which everyone sighed in response. Setzer, being his normal curious self looked away from the mushy family scene, looking at areas of the room he didn't notice before staring down at the couple in the middle of the room. His eyes instantly locking on the girl who was no other than Terra in the arms of Locke? Confusion sparked with anxiety rose within him as he voiced his thoughts across.

"Hey people? What are Locke and Terra doing?!" The pilot asked in suspicion, getting the other's attention of the scene set out in the middle of the room as he walked towards it. The others following on behind.

Their faces turned to horror on what they saw as they saw the normally cool, calm and collected Locke, hid his face in Terra's motionless body rocking her in an almost intimate embrace. His body shuddered forcefully showing a clear sign that he was crying as the girl below him faded in and out of vision.

Edgar walked forward being the first one to speak.

"Locke. Is Terra.....is she?" Edgar gulped out, fearing the worst. Locke made no reply, if anything curled up tighter against Terra who was still in her Esper form. His crying grew louder as the words he mumbled grew more acknowledgeable such as 'I have already lost Rachel. I will not loose you...'

"Why everyone sad?" Asked a voice behind as Gau, Cyan, Umaro and Mog walked to where their other friends stood. After no one made any sound or motion, Setzer swiftly fell down to his knees on the opposite side of Locke, placing two fingers on Terra's wrist yet finding none. Tears tried to seep into Setzer's eyes, which he tried to force down as he saw Terra's paw trying to fade into oblivion.

"Has anyone got any magic left to cast Life or any spare Phoenix downs?" The gambler said frantically, locking onto his teammates faces to which all replied by shaking their heads. Everyone grew solemn and quiet as Locke continued to rock Terra, as the tremors in the room grew more violent.

I'll stop it there for now since I am a little busy since I am reading an enticing SM fan fiction and typing a fic at the same time. To warn any ff6 readers, this fic will cross with the ff7 theme, however the ff7 characters of course won't be in it as I am making the ff6 world, the ff7's past (if that makes sense). So simply, this fic will be an epic and will contain the birth of ShinRa. How the lifestream began. How the Cetra's formed, the crash landing of Jenova, and who gets married with whom. And the famous question. WHO IS CLOUD'S FATHER?!?!

Any who keep on reviewing if you want me to continue this fic. I want a challenge like my Aer/Seph fic and I think that this fic will draw a lot of readers if you give it a chance.

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva

Any quotes? Comments?

Email me at Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


End file.
